A Natural Selection, Part 2
Synopsis After Romatron kidnaps Shiar, Mig goes after him and falls right into Romatron's trap of capturing Mig to steal his gamatrix. Plot Smoke rose from the demolished and ruined buildings due to Mig and Romatron's large battle. Mig laid on the ground still. He then opened his eyes and breathed heavily as he rose up. Mig: What...happened... He got up and looked around the place, no sign for Shiar and/or Romatron anywhere. People seem to have vanished as well. Mig's phone rang. Mig: What? Shiar?? Maltha was on the other line. Maltha: I can see smoke rising from the air. Where are you located? Mig: At the smoke area...Romatron and I had a little... Maltha: Romatron? He was there? Mig: Yea....not pretty. Look....him and Shiar are missing now. I don't know where at. Just then, the phone had died out and Mig slapped it closed and threw it into the air. He looked around and saw footprints. Mig: Maybe I can track them... He pushed the slide down on his gamatrix and saw small electric flashes emitting from it still. Mig: Work please... He slammed it down and had transformed into SonaR. SonaR's third eye extended from his forehead and then all his eyes glowed as he peered on the ground and followed the tracks. SonaR: Romatron is with somebody....but who? He continued scanning the area, stopped, and gasped. SonaR: Shiar...HE HAS SHIAR! NO! He peered up into the sky and could barely make out a large silhouette of a large spaceship hovering over Earth. SonaR: Cloak mode eh? Not so smart Romatron... His trix glowed and flashed for a long duration and then transformed him back without the noises. Mig: I'm coming Shiar...don't you worry. Meanwhile in Romatron's cloaked ship, he had opened up a room and shoved Shiar into it. She fell down. Romatron: Make yourself at home darling. You won't be long though. As soon as your boyfriend gets here, you both aren't leaving me alive. Shiar growled and jumped up. Romatron pressed a button and a web tangled her up. Shiar: LET ME GO. I'M NOT AN ANIMAL! Romatron: Sure act like one... Shiar hissed at him again and Romatron pressed another button, releasing toxic gas over her. She coughed and fainted. Romatron: Now that I tamed the wild beast...let me prepare. He walked over to the control panel and peered outside the window. He saw Mig on the ground and run into a building. Romatron: Ah...he should be coming quite early then... He smashed a switch on his panel and it caused the ship to uncloak itself so Mig could see it more. Romatron: That's right...come up to the hugely noticable ship...idiot. Meanwhile on Earth, Mig looked up at the spotable ship and hid behind a wall. He began cycling through his trix. Mig: What's a good way of sneaking up on Rommy...hmmm. He reached Dragonfly's hologram. Mig: OH that's right...not being seen at all! He slammed down the hologram with a sequence and stood in pose. Dragonfly: DRAGONFLY! YEA! Time to surprise Romatron...and hopefully this'll be it. He flew out of the building, and turned intangible. Romatron could no longer detect Mig in range as he was speeding up to his ship. Romatron: The old disappearing act huh...figures. He walked out of the cockpit and walked into the hanger with weapons lined up on the walls. Romatron: I might need anything I can for this...he'll be a little tough match for me to handle... He walked over to a large machine/weapon and picked it up. It glowed and began rotating around the core of it. Romatron: This'll do...very nice. Shiar's eyes slowly opened up and she could barely see. She saw Romatron's figure and heard mumbling from him. Just then, Dragonfly fazed through the ceiling and looked at her. Shiar: M...M....Mig? Is that...you? Dragonfly: Shhh yes...it's me. What are you doing here? Shiar: He captured me. He's in the hanger. Hurry...he might hurt me even more. Dragonfly angrily looked towards the hanger and walked over to it, nodding at Shiar. An orange flash occurred and the door broke open. Puncherbot came walking into the hanger and grabbed Romatron. Puncherbot: Enough is enough Romatron! Your little game of torture ends here! Romatron: Glad you could join in on all the fun here Miggy...I brought you a little present I think you'll gladly enjoy. He grabbed the large machine and blasted Mig with a green and white ray. Mig flew back into the controls and transformed back. His trix flashing more. Romatron walked up to him, laughed, and shook his head. Romatron: You cannot learn can you? Your girlfriend is trapped and now I can finally take your gamatrix and destroy you. Mig got up and smacked Romatron down. He then untied Shiar. Mig: Destroy me? Take my gamatrix?? I beat you before...you can't just say that now when you know that is not true. Romatron shook his head and ran at Mig. Shiar kicked Romatron down and they began running. Shiar: MIGUEL COME ON...WE HAVE TO LEAVE. THIS SHIP IS ABOUT TO GO KABOOM ON US! Mig looked back and saw Romatron slashing the controls and they began to explode. Mig then opened the hatch to leave and pushed out Shiar. Mig: Go to safety...I have to do something before I leave this ship... Shiar: MIG NO. COME WITH ME! Mig ran to the hatch controls and closed it. Romatron came walking out of the control room with it exploding behind him. He then shut the door. Mig: Just you and me huh? Romatron: It appears so...finally. Romatron's weapon glimmered as light struck it and Mig's trix flashed brightly. Mig: Agh...what is wrong with this thing? Romatron angrily glared at it and then Mig. His face turned red. Romatron: I AM SICK OF THAT THING... He charged at Mig with his weapon aiming right at it. Mig used his trix arm as a block and Romatron struck it. He got shocked all over. It glowed very brightly and swirled. Gamatrix: All aliens now unlocked in Gamamatrix databases. Mig: No way...YES! SWEET! Romatron angrily got up and raised his weapon into the air. The ship then began to rattle and shake and head right towards the inner city. Mig: AGHHH!! Romatron: Hehehe...I can have the pleasure of destroying my ultimte enemy and his city...perfect. Mig: I am so sick of you doing this crap... He pressed his gamatrix and began scrolling through all of his holograms. He reached one and smiled. Mig: Let's see if you remember this one at all from 3 years ago... Mig slammed down the gamatrix and transformed into present Minuscule. Romatron: That one again...it's been a while. Well...since your that one, this'll be a LOT easier for me to kill you off then. Minuscule: I would gladly beg to differ Rommy! Minuscle dodged his sword throws and then jumped onto the walls. He slipped through a hole in the closed doorway and saw smoke everywhere. Minuscle: Dang...pretty bad. Maybe there's a fire retardant somewhere in here... He looked up and saw a fire extinguisher. He swung up to it, broke the handle off, and aimed the handle directly at the control panel as he calculated. Minuscule: 46.5 degrees...directly. Perfect! He jumped down and saw Romatorn break the door open, charging into the room but not seeing Mig. Romatron: WHERE ARE YOU AT MIGUEL! An orange flash occurred and Control Freak jumped down on top of Romatron. He then looked at the control panels and connected to them. Control Freak: I dislike stowaways in my ship...SO LEAVE ROMATRON! The hatch opened up in the back and Romatron flew out of it after he had lost grip on the floor tiles. Romatron: I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME FOR THISSSSSSS!!!! The hatch then closed shut and the ship barely missed the city. It then crashed in a large field a little bit away from the city and Shiar saw it all. Shiar: Mig...no. Just then, Dragonfly came flying from the large smoke piles rising from the hill. He landed next to Shiar and transformed back. Shiar: Mig you're alive!! She hugged Mig and the two smiled and looked at the fire and smoke. Mig: Romatron...I hope...is no more now. Last time I saw him he was ejected far away from this city. Shiar: And this is why I love being the girlfriend of an amazing hero... Mig turned to her, blushed, and smiled brightly. Meanwhile away, Romatron came flying towards the Earth. He landed hard in a large mountain and saw his show smoking. Romatron: MIGUEL TENNYSON!! DANG IT!!!!! AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Just then, 2 figures then began walking to him. They were Deristroll and Tyere. Deristroll: Oh please...get up Romatron. Romatron got up and looked at the two who stared at him. Tyere: Don't be so down on yourself Romatron. This was just a mere surprise...we didn't know the boy was this powerful. Romatron: I should've known he was... Deristroll and Tyere both looked at him. Deristroll: Next time for sure...next time we'll all be ready to face him. Just be patient with us. Romatron looked at them and nodded. Tyere: We all fail sometimes...but sometimes...we make accomplishments. Romatron: Indeed... Tyere and Deristroll then began walking away slowly and Romatron looked back at the smoking of his ship. Romatron: Next time...for sure. He then turned around and began walking away with Tyere and Deristroll. Characters *Miguel Tennyson * Maltha Rano *Shiar Shreen Villains *Romatron *Deristroll *Tyere Aliens Used *SonaR *Dragonfly (x2; 2nd time brief) *Puncherbot *Minuscule *Control Freak Trivia *This is the season finale of season 2 of Gamaverse. *Mig unlocks all his past aliens and some new ones in this episode. *Present Minuscule and Control Freak appear. *The Guild (Romatron, Tyere, Jackel, and Deristroll) is now known. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7